Black Rock Shooter - Karamiaimasu Yokubō - BRS X STR - Mato X Yuu
by LexBlackieRockieShooter
Summary: Real world: Yuu has been harboring feelings for Mato, for a long time ever since they joined the basketball club.. Does Mato return the feelings? .. Otherworld: Black Rock Shooter, AKA BRS, has feelings for STR, aka Strength. Dead Master loves BRS though.. but BRS loves an orange-eyed girl with white hair. Does Strength return the same feelings? (Paused for now)
1. Black Rock Shooter - Tomorrow

This is a **Yuri.**

This is a _cute_ **Yuri.**

If you can't handle the cuteness; back away now.

Heeey guys; this is my first time writing a fanfiction... So...

Please give me some good reviews of what I can do; I might make Chapter 2~

Thanks!  
(Also because there's only one fanfiction about them. ;~;)

It was a normal school day.. But to Mato; there was a tournament going on for her basketball team. This just made Mato want to make tomorrow come; so that way she can show off the team her skills! 

"…"

/rustle\

"…"

/rustle\ 

Mato was moving around in her bed; her twin-tailed ponytails were down and she was in her white T-shirt to sleep in.

….

 _(Damn!)_ Black Rock Shooter said; as she was being attacked by no other than Dead Master.

The two kept fighting about something; love.

Black Rock Shooter had feelings for someone else; while Dead Master loved Black Rock Shooter.

As a result; it just kept on making them hate each other more.. but this made the sadist Dead Master more excited.

 _(Oh, Black Rock Shooter~!)_ Dead exclaimed as she just had a sinister grin; wielding her scythe a little more tighter. _(Why won't you just become my loved one already!?)_ Dead said as she swung her scythe at Black, but Black defended herself with her Black Blade.

 _(Like hell I would!)_ Black said as she just growled harshly; a clashing of a sword and scythe were heard; making Dead just laugh.

 _(You're just making me want to go berserk; don't you!?)_ Dead said as her grin stayed the same; her scythe pushing Black and her blade out of her hands. Blacks' expression widened; and looked at Dead. She swung her scythe over Blacks' head; but the caped girl just kept on dodging them.

 _(Why you…!)_ Dead said as she growled; swinging at her torso this time. As a result; a cut on her torso was seen.

…

"W..wahh!" Mato quickly opened her eyes; panting. Her face was sweaty; panting heavily.

"Black Rock Shooter.." Mato said as her face was still shocked.

"I.." Mato said; lost of words. Dead Master and her were fighting again.. this was not going well.

The Otherselves were hating each other more; but.. _love_?

Really, Dead Master, _love_?

Mato shook her head; this was not the time to think about the Otherselves..

She had to call someone; maybe Yomi.

"Maybe I can call Yomi about this?" Mato said as she looked at her clock; 1:25 AM

"No.. too late.." Mato said as she released a sigh. "Maybe.. maybe Yuu is up?" Mato said; a grin coming to her face.  
"I doubt that she'll get angry at me for texting her this late because of my dream.." Mato said; as she clenched the phone in her hand.

Flipping open the phone; she texted Yuu.

" _Hey, you still up?"_ Mato sent the text, and as a result.. a noise was heard.

" _I just woke up.. I JUST WOKE UP-"_ Yuu sent the text back; making Mato just giggle.

" _I need to talk to you about my dream.. again."_ Mato said as her expression lowered; due that Yuu was a listener to her dreams.

Mato explained the dream to Yuu in a huge text message. _"Man, you seriously have weird dreams Mato."_

" _I know.. which is why I'm going to be seeing you tomorrow for this stuff!"  
_

" _Eh!? But isn't it the basketball tournament tomorrow?"_

" _Yeah; before the basketball tournament.. can you help?"_

" _I guess.." "But isn't Saya for that stuf—"_

" _I don't want to see her; I want to see you." "She's just.. weird."_

" _Alright that's reasonable.. but.. don't overthrow yourself like you did last time. :P "_

" _I'll try not to, Yuu. XD "_

" _Okay, goodnight.. and don't wake me up."  
_

" _Fine.. fine.."_

" _But I expect some help!"_

" _MATO-"_

Mato just giggled; as she flipped her phone off. Her and Yuu were always bestfriends; able to talk about anything really. They were even in the same class; and the same basketball club.

"Time to go to bed.." Mato exclaimed heavily; putting her phone next to her as she closed her eyes.

The dreams she was having wasn't the Otherworld this time.. Instead.. It was someone she thought of as 'bestfriend'.

…

Yuu just looked at their conversation; giggling. Their friendship was basically a bestfriend bond; so..

And Yuu was asleep; but she had to act angry towards Mato. After all; some bestfriends do that.

Quickly.. as a result; Yuu fell back asleep onto her comfy pillow; smiling.

…

 _(This job is starting to get tiring..)_ Strength said as she just sighed heavily; dragging another decapitated corpse into her hands. This job was getting OLD big time. She had all the time she needed; due that she was in the Otherworld after all.

As a result.. someone was watching over her; Black Gold Saw.

 _(What do you want; bitch?)_ Strength said as she just looked at Black Gold Saw; having an angry tone.

 _(Psh.. I just only came here to tell you something urgent.)_ Gold said; as she just crossed her arms. Her eyes closing fully as a groan was heard.

 _(..Well? Do you want to know?)_ Gold was losing patience; as Strength just looked at her dumb-founded.

 _(Know what exactly?)_ Strength said as she threw the decapitated corpse into the hole of where Chariot was thrown in.

 _(Dead Master and Black Rock Shooter are fighting… again.)_ Gold said; her eyes revealing a dark crimson red color.

 _(…and?)_ Strength said; having a curious tone as her eyes just stayed the same.

 _(They're fighting about love.)_ Gold said as she just turned away from Strength.

 _(They're fighting about love?)_ Strength said as her tone sort has gotten louder; her eyes into a slightly shocked one.

 _(Yes.. but Dead Master loves Black Rock Shooter; while Black Rock Shooter loves someone else.)_ Gold said as she just fiddled with her hands; walking away.

 _(Who is that someone?)_ Strength asked without hesitation; she only cared for Black Rock Shooter.. only in a friend way of course.

 _(Go ask her yourself.)_ Gold said as she just vanished walking away from sight; ignoring Strengths' questions towards her.

 _(Wait!)_

…..

Yuu woke up panting; her face is red. _'..Man.. am I having those weird arse dreams now from Mato!?'_ Yuu thought; as she felt her cheeks burning up with sweat coming down on her forehead.

"Huh.. maybe it was just a nightmare of some sort.." Yuu said; giggling to herself.

Maybe tomorrow; tomorrow will happen.. something will happen.


	2. Black Rock Shooter - Today Is The Day

This is a **Yuri.**

This is a _cute_ **Yuri.**

If you can't handle the cuteness; back away now.

This chapter contains _**cuteness**_ and _**fluff**_ _._

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Black Rock Shooter... Ohh I wish I have... All the ships would become true-

 **DISCLAIMER 2:** What I meant on the other chapter is that _I'll be continuing_ this fanfiction. I'll NOT be continuing the other ones.  
I'm sorry.

 **DISCLAIMER 3:** I am also making this fanfiction because there's less Yuu X Mato fanfictions; so here you guys go!  
My favorite **OTP~!**

 **DISCLAIMER 4:** Also, the 'Otherselves' will be appearing in the next chapter! This is just mostly Yuu X Mato in this one!

* * *

A sound of an alarm buzzing was heard as a groan underneath blankets was heard. Her hand aimlessly trying to turn off the alarm; but failing miserably as she was forced to look out of her blankets; pressing the alarm button to shut up.

It was now 6:12AM, time to get ready for the big day!

Well.. It was a normal school day after all; but it was the basketball tournament! She couldn't wait to bit the asses out of the other team!

Mato thought about kicking their arses; and seeing their faces is priceless. Making her giggle; she got out of bed slightly with a huge yawn and stretch; a crack heard.

She picked up her phone; flipping It open to see a text from.. Yomi?

" _Hey, good luck on the basketball tournament! Me and Kagari will be rooting for you and Yuu!"_

Mato just giggled; and responded.

' _Thanks, Yomi!'_

Smiling; she went to her contacts list. Yomi was offline; Yuu was online. Calling wouldn't hurt.. right?

…

-ring ring-

-ring ring-

-buzz-

-ring ring-

"What is it..?!" Yuu said; as she went back into her room from taking a bath with her rubbing her head with her towel.

"Oh.. Mato." Yuu said with a sigh; as she accepted the call.

"Hey Mato."

"Yuu; are you already up?"

"Yeah.. I just finished taking a bath—"

"YOU ALREADY TOOK A BATH AT THIS EARLY?"

"Uh.. yeah, due that today is the basketball tournament-"

"I knew that..! I'll try and hurry and catch up; so we can discuss my dream before the tournament starts!"

"Riiiiight.. the dream." Yuu said with a yawn; still half asleep.

"Alright, see you in a bit!" Mato said as she clicked off the call; going downstairs to get breakfast. Not gonna take a bath; that'll just make Mato think about life! Life.. life is actually boring. She got her school uniform on; putting her hair in two ponytails with her blue hair ties.

' _I look good today!'_ Mato said as she exclaimed to herself; with a huge grin on her face as she walked downstairs immediately.

"Oh, Mato, here's breakfast—" Mato's mom couldn't even finish talking as Mato just quickly gobbled her toast that was on a plate for her.

"Crrhhan't trahlk right nhaow, mawhm!" Mato said as her voice was muffled due to the piece of toast; as she quickly yelled for her little brother.

"HIRO!" Mato said as she took the toast out of her mouth; yelling for her little brother as he woke up.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Hiro said; as a creak was opened from his door.

"Okay—That's done!" Mato said with a huge sigh; putting the toast back into her mouth.

"I'll be back later!" "Bye, mom!" Mato said as she quickly left through the front door; a huge slam.

"How can I deal with these crazy kids of mine?" Kazusa said as she just shook her head with a giggle as she prepared breakfast for Hiro.

…

' _Might as well go on ahead and get out..'_ Yuu thought to herself; as she already ate breakfast, took a bath, and did her hair.

"Okay, I'm going to school now mom!" Yuu said as she left her house; walking down on the concrete walk-path.

"Hmm, I wonder what will happen at this tournament!" Yuu said as she just smiled cheerfully. She was prepared; she took a cold ice bath, ate a healthy breakfast.. She was still tired due to the text messaging with Mato; but the tournament should be able to wake them up at least.

Aaaaaaaaand when Yuu was thinking about that black-haired friend of hers; she came running towards Yuu, embracing a hug.

"Yuu!" Mato said as she just tightened the hug; embracing the brunette.

"Geez.. not so tight; Mato!" Yuu said; trying to struggle against the hug and that just made Mato giggle. She left the embrace; letting Yuu breathe from the hug.

"We're on same teams; right?" Mato said with curiosity. "Mhm, we are!" Yuu said as she kept her cheerful smile on.

"Come on, we're going to be late if we keep talking like this!" Yuu said as she grabbed Matos' arm, dragging her to school.

"We practiced for awhile now; so we have nothing to worry about." Yuu said as she just smirked at her friend; who was having a tired face with yawning.

"When we get to school and after our classes, we'll discuss those dreams of yours.. alright?" Yuu said with a concerned voice that loomed over Mato. The black-haired girl nodded; yawning still. "Geez.. you shouldn't of texted me though; you needed the sleep." Her voice turning into the sarcastic tone; but serious.

"Buuut.. I wanted to tell somebody; so I trusted you more." Mato said as a light blush appeared on her face; making Yuu look at Mato and stopped walking.

"You.. you trust me more?" Yuu said as her eyes widened slightly with shock. "Of course Yuu.. you're my best friend after all." Mato said with her cheerful grin; making Yuu put a smile on her face.

"Thanks.." Yuu said as she smiled still; walking towards the school as she gripped onto Matos' arm.

As the two were walking to the school; Yomi finally caught up with them. "Oh hey, Yomi!" Mato said as her tone went to a higher-pitched one. "Good morning, Mato." Yomi said as she smiled to Mato; in her same tone as always.

..

' _Why are you here?'_ Yomi thought as she looked at Yuu; who was smiling.

 _(You know she is better off without you, Yomi..)_ That voice..

 _(You know it; as a matter of fact.)_ That pain of a voice wouldn't leave her.

"Uhh.. Yomi?" Mato said as she looked over at Yomi with a concerned face; making the shy girl flinch back to reality.

"Oh, I'm fine Mato! Really!" Yomi said as she forced a smile; making Yuu and Mato exchange faces.

"Oh; well.. we should go on ahead and get to school!" Yuu said as she broke the silence between the three; dragging Mato along again with her grip tightened onto Matos' arm.

"G-geez, Yuu! Not so tight!" Mato said, winced a small whimper as Yuu just looked at her.  
"We're going to be late; so let's go." Yuu said with her serious tone as Yomi just walked behind them.

 _(You know that Mato is happier with Yuu..)_

 _(She is 10x more happier..)_

 _(You don't need to be there..)_

 _(Come with me..)_

Those thoughts kept invading Yomi's mind; but shrugged it off. It was just a hallucination with Dead Master going through her head; although.. it was.. quite terrifying.

…

The three made it to the school finally; as Yuu left the panting black-haired girl. "M-man.. we're 15 minutes early; Yuu!" Mato said as she whined. She didn't want to go here early..

"Well, c'mon now." "We got classes to go to." Yuu said as she dragged Mato along again; making her whimper.

"S-see you later, Yomi!" Mato said as she waved to Yomi; the girl waving back to the black-haired girl.

' _..Do you know how much that hurt me?'_ Yuu thought as the tightened grip became on her arm again; another whimper. "Y-yuu!" The brunette ignored her whimpers; going inside the school without hesitation.

Yuu finally left her grip as they arrived in their classroom; nobody was there yet.

"G-geez!" Mato said as she rubbed her arm; whimpering.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pull that hard!" Yuu said as she forced a smile; giggling. _'That hurt me heavily, Mato.'_

"Well.. since we have about.. thirteen more minutes; should we talk about the dream?" Mato said as she sat down on the floor; Yuu as well.

…

"Okay.. so.. basically.. a girl holding a scythe with horns; and a girl that held a black blade?" Yuu said with a confused tone; as her eyes became a dullen brown color.

"Yeah." Mato said bluntly; fidgeting with her fingers.

"And.. to be honest; I had a similar dream." Yuu said as she sighed heavily; making Mato gape her mouth opened.

"No way.. _you_ did too!?" Mato said as she became interested into the girls' story.

"Yeah.. I saw someone look exactly like me.. and a girl with horns too; but with red horns instead of green.." Yuu said; as she just sighed heavily. "I'm probably getting this from you, Mato!" Yuu giggled; as she just punched the arm playfully. "Next time; don't make it so contagious!" More giggling; as Mato punched her arm back playfully.

"So this is how it us; huh?" Yuu said with a sinister voice; playful.

"Fine then.. training hosted by Yuu; fighting!" Yuu just said as she tickled Mato; an unexpected attack.

"W-wah! Y-yuu!" Mato said as she just giggled uncontrollably, making her fall over as Yuu was dragged along with her.

The tickling still continued; it felt like a nibbling of a butterfly!

"Give up aleady!?" Yuu said as a blush appeared on her face; not noticing she was ontop of Mato.

"O-okay! I give in, I give in!" Mato said; trying to breathe as the tickling stopped. She closed her eyes and laid her head on the floor; making her breathe heavily.

..

' _It feels.. warm now.'_ Mato thought in her head; as she opened her eyes slightly to meet a handful of brown eyes near hers.

"Y-yuu..?" Mato said; a blush going onto her face.

"Mato.. I..I've been wanting to tell something for awhile.." Yuu said with a scarlet red blush; her breathing was felt onto Matos' lips and the heartbeats of themselves were heard.

Now you're wondering.. how did Yuu get these feelings?  
Yuu got these feelings by simply joining the basketball club with her; even though they were _young_ at first..  
They have grown older, and Yuu finally realized her feelings towards Mato Kuroi.  
She.. she loved _her.  
_ No, not like the friendship love.. like.. _actual love._

…

"U-uhh, y-yeah—" Before Mato could continue to speak; she felt a pair of lips go onto hers; making her eyes widen in shock.

It was a quick kiss; as Yuu left her lips with a non smile; just.. a sorrowful one. "I've had these feelings.. for awhile." Yuu said as she looked at the blue eyes; the black-haired girls' eyes. Mato unable to speak she was stuttering.

"I-I-I—" Mato couldn't speak; she was scared of saying the wrong things.

"Mato.." Yuu said as she caressed her cheeks slightly; her blush still there.

"I get envious of you and Yomi.. allot.." Yuu said as she just looked sorrowful still; looking at Mato.

"I-it's not like that between me and Yomi.." Mato said calmly; as her face was a cherry red.

"It might be!" Yuu declared with a hyper-pitched voice; tears forming in her eyes.

"I..I get jealous allot.." Yuu said as she closed her eyes tightly, little mini tears left her eyes.

"I have to act like the cheerful friend like _always_." Yuu said as the sobbing got louder; making Mato just hug her.

"M-mato?" Yuu said, her eyes opened up quickly.

"Don't.. don't ever say that!" Mato said as she looked at Yuu's eyes again.

"M-mat—" Before Yuu could speak again; she was greeted with a kiss from the black-haired girl; making her heart pump even faster.

Mato tightened the hug around the brunette; making their faces go closer with each other. Sweat ran down both of their faces; having flustered faces like a scarlet red blush.

They separated their mouths; but their lips were still touching each other as the breathing was felt against both of their lips.

"I..i thought you had feelings for "Tiny Bird".." Yuu said as her expression went back to sadness; but greeted with another kiss _but quickly._

"That tiny bird is just a friend that I felt bad for.. she needed friends." Mato said as she just looked at Yuu; making her heart beat faster than before.

"Mato.." Yuu said; as she tried to do another kiss but..

/creaaaaaak\

A door with a creaking sound was heard; making Matos' and Yuus' eyes widen in shock. It was the teacher! _'Oh shit!'_ Both of them gave that look; as they stumbled off of each other as their faces were flustered with redness.

"Oh? Ms. Koutari and Ms. Kuroi?" The teacher said; with a surprising tone. "You two are certainly here early; and why are your faces red?" The teacher said as he went to the board; putting the lesson onto the chalkboard. "Well.. you might've caught a fever if your guys' faces were flustered like that.." Blah blah blah, the teacher rambled on and on as Yuu and Mato looked at each other with shy faces. Mato quickly gave Yuu a kiss on the cheek; making the brunette squeak slightly with shyness.

They didn't get caught at least; or they would've been the gossip around school! That would make them _immediately embarrassed_.

The two newly-formed couple got up from the floor as they sat at their desks; with smiles on their faces. Yuu confessed her feelings to Mato; Mato felt the same way towards Yuu.

Now.. how will Yomi react to this; and how will this affect the basketball tournament?

And how did Mato get feelings for Yuu?  
Is she just playing her?  
Maybe.. maybe Mato loved her on the same day too..'

But.. let's hope that it says like that _for awhile._


	3. Black Rock Shooter - Orange

This is a Yuri.

This is a _cute Yuri_.

If you don't like Yuri; please look for another fanfiction you like.

 **DISCLAMIER:** Heyhey, I know that Yuu's parents were like.. y'know, burned in a house fire and all-  
So don't worry. I'm adding them into this story more, and they're gonna have names!  
So yeaaaaaah~

 **DISCLAIMER 2:** I'm also mixing the OVA and anime together. Like.. a mixture. So sorry if it does seem like confusing and DM sounds like a murderer. I made this in my point of view of DM, and my own point of view. As such.. plot twisting as well!

* * *

Enjoy~

As class was about to start, Yomi walked into the classroom of where Yuu and Mato attended. The newly-formed-secret couple exchanged looks with nervous-wrecking looks as they quickly looked at the class board.

As such; Yuu and Mato kept glancing at each other. It was an unknown fact; but Yomi looked at them with a curious face. _'I wonder what happened.'_ Yomi's thoughts were interrupted by a couple of students pushing through; due that they were _late_ for some reason.

"Bout time you guys came in." The teacher said as he looked at the students, grinning. Yomi sat at her desk; straightening her things as usual that she has taken to school with her.

…

The class has ended; students chitter-chattering as Mato and Yuu gotten up from their desks. For the first time in awhile; Mato went to Yuu firstly.

Mato and Yuu were whispering to each other; not wanting to get caught by Yomi.

"Should we tell her?" Mato said as she had a voice of concern.

"Well.. if you want to, Mato." Yuu said as her smile went beyond the stars; making Mato just hug her immediately. "Okay, but.. who tells her?" Mato said as she had an uneasy voice. "Well.. I could if you want." Yuu said as she grinned; making Mato slightly relieved. "But not right now though.. right?" Yuu said as her smile went back to a normal expression; indicating that she wasn't ready to tell the news yet.

"Of course, Yuu." Mato said as she just nuzzled her cheek against Yuu's; making them just giggle. "Well; I'll see you at the basketball tournament.. okay?" Yuu said as her voice in a cheerful bestfriend voice as always. "Of course, Yuu." Mato said as she grinned cheerfully.

Yuu looked at Yomi for a second; who was straightening up her stuff.. so Yuu took the chance and kissed Mato's cheek; making them both flustered. "Well, see you!" Yuu said as the blush remained there as Mato held her cheek. _'My heart is pounding so rapidly..'_ Mato said as she walked towards Yomi; acting like her normal self.

"Oh, Mato!" Yomi said as her normal expression went into a smile. "Hey, Yomi." Mato said as she waved her hand; indicating that she wanted to say hello. "Wish me and Yuu luck at the tournament okay?" The black-twin-tailed girl said as she grinned.

…

' _Why did you say that?'_

' _Why did you say_ _ **her**_ _name?'_

' _Why is she so important?'_

…

"Yomi?" Mato said as she shook her hand infront of the girl that was lost in thought. Yomi quickly shook her head back into reality. "Sorry.. I've just been thinking that's all." Yomi said putting up a forceful smile; trying to make Mato not worry about her.

"Well.. okay." Mato said in a calm tone. "Just call me; or text me if something is wrong." Mato said as she grinned cheerfully; walking out the classroom.

"Well.. I might as well go on ahead and do what I usually do when Mato is gone.." Yomi said to herself quietly; as she got up only to see Kagari next to her.

"Oh, hey Kagari.." Yomi said with her slightly saddened tone; as she forced a smile again.

"Yomi!" Kagari said as she acted like the younger version in their childhood. "Let's go somewhere!" Kagari said once more, grabbing Yomi's hand. "H-hey, Kagari!" The black-haired girl said; as she was dragged out of the classroom due to pulling on her hand.

…

..

 _(Will you please leave me alone!?)_ BRS said as she was pinned to a wall by Dead Master by her chains; making Dead Master just grin _(If you just listened to me.. this wouldn't of happened.)_ Dead Master said as she approached BRS' face, their lips inches apart. _(Get the hell away from me..)_ BRS said in the harsh tone of hers; as Dead Master just grinned to take the opportunity and kissed BRS. Rock couldn't handle this; she loved someone else dearly. _(S..Stop!)_ BRS said as her voice was muffled due to the kiss, but Dead Master didn't budge. _(Stop squirming or you'll get hurt..)_ Dead Master said as her claws traced across Rock's stomach; making red streaks. A small whimper left Rock's mouth; making Dead Master satisfied. _(Good~)_ Dead Master said as she just kissed Rock again; but then interrupted by a voice.

 _(Oi.)_ Strength said as she stood ontop of a black tower; jumping down to meet Dead Masters' gaze.

 _(S-strength?)_ Rock said as her voice pitched up; but then covered up by Dead Masters' hand.

 _(What are YOU doing here?)_ Dead Master hissed at Strength; making her groan with anger.

 _(I could say the same thing to you.)_ Strength said as her tone went into an angry one; her eyes going to a dull orange color.

Dead Master readied up her scythe; preparing to fight as Strength dragged her gigantic hands across the cement floor; making a huge noise like when a fork is scratched against a plate.

What will happen?

Let's hope Strength saves Black Rock Shooter at least..


	4. Black Rock Shooter - Purple Flame

This is a Yuri.

This is a _cute_ Yuri.

If you can't handle cuteness; back away now.

This chapter only contains the 'Otherworld' mostly, and fighting/cute scenes.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Hey, glad that you're reading this so far! Heh, I want to hear your guys' opinions on this story, please~ I want to see what I can get better at.

 **DISCLAIMER 2:** Oh well, enjoy anyways~

* * *

 _('That loud noise..')_ Dead Master thought to herself as Strengths' Ogre Arms scraped against the cement; like a fork scratching against a plate rapidly. Rock was still restrained on the wall by the chains; almost breaking free but soon caught Deads' attention. _(Ah ah ah~)_ Dead said as she wiggled her index finger; and then tightened up the chains once more; making Rock groan of pain escaping her lips. _('Why am I such a fool; getting into this mess..')_ Rock thought in her head as the chains were covered everywhere on her body; even her head. Her bright cobalt blue eyes looked at Dead with anger; making Dead just grin.

 _(Am I scrap metal to just be ignored?)_ Strength said as her patience was going low. _(Thanks author for making me not noticed.)_ Strength said as she sighed, approaching the distracted Dead Master. Strength was cautious as she swung her Ogre Arms; her Ogre Arms crashing against Dead, making her float in the air for a mid-second and then crashing onto the floor. A small explosion was seen; dust floating in the air.

 _(Why you..!)_ Dead said as her eyes lightened up with anger; as her scythe and her familiars came up. Her familiars were giant skulls. The skulls helped Dead Master up and a huge crackling noise was heard. Most likely a skull laughing of course. _(Thank you, my dears.)_ Dead Master said as she petted one of her familiar skulls. Strength readied herself for an attack, as her eyes had a dull orange color. _(Attack her, will you?)_ Dead said as she lifted her index finger and pointed at Strength; making one of her familiar skulls charge at her. The white-haired girl grabbed the charging skull with her Ogre Arms; making a huge clashing noise and was nearly pinned to the wall by Dead's skull familiar.

Quickly; Strength punched the skull with her Ogre Arms; having a dull color still to her eyes. The skull didn't leave her alone; as its mouth gaped open trying to swallow Strength. The white-haired girl just grinned; as she put her Ogre Arm's in front of her; making the skull gobble onto her Ogre Arms. The skull was gagging; like it couldn't breathe. _('Skulls can.. breathe?')_ This caught Strength off-guard; as she pushed her Ogre Arm's further into the skull; her arms could be seen in the back of the skull. Soon after the skull was crumbled to dust; making Strength pant due that it was frightening at first.

 _(Feisty, aren't we?)_ Dead said as she grinned; she pointed again at Strength, making her other familiar charging at her. This skull was different. It had green flames coming out of its eyes. Strength didn't take a chance; as she went into gun mode; the one she used to fight Insane Black Rock Shooter. The skull laughed menacingly; making Strength shiver slightly. She shook her head; ignoring the laughter as she shot at the skull. The gunshots coming out of her Ogre Arms sounded like a bullet coming out of a rusted and dusty rifle; from World War II.

Multiple gunshot wounds on the skull were seen; it was hovering over the ground. Strength took the opportunity and shot at the eyes of the head; making it fall to the ground as its mouth gaped open and the green flames vanished. It made a huge crackling groan and the mouth that was gaped closed slowly.

Strength huffed and sighed; this was tiring her already. As she looked around, she found Dead Master kissing Black Rock Shooter, but forcefully. She saw that Rock was trying to get out of that embrace; but failing miserably.

Strength was furious; envying Dead Master every second. Why was she envying Dead Master? Was this the cause of her counterpart; Yuu in the human world? She had no idea, as though her heart told her to attack Dead Master. She readied her Ogre Arms, about to attack. She watched Rock and Dead kiss a little more; making her more furious.

 _(S..Stop!)_ Rock said as her cheeks were flustered; panting due to lack of breathing space. _(Stop squirming, would you?)_ Dead said as she stroked BRS' cheek, and then leaving a small red line on her cheek due to her index finger. She looked to her right to see Strength standing almost near her; noticing the dulled orange eyes.

 _(Hmm, I guess my skulls didn't stand a chance..)_ Dead said as she sighed disappointed. _(I shouldn't have underestimated you.)_ Dead said as her grin remained but with a disappointed expression. Strength just looked like a lion with pride at Deads' words. _(Never underestimate m-)_ Before Strength could complete her sentence; Dead asked her a question.. with a _cold_ tone. _(Why are you here?)_ Dead hissed at Strength; her green eyes filled with anger. They were in Dead's domain after all.. _(I don't need a reason.)_ Strength said bluntly; as her dulled orange eye color stayed the same, her pride falling.

 _(S..Strength..)_ Rock said with a weak voice; making Strength look at her. Rock had a deep cut on her stomach; red lines on her cheeks and bruises from multiple chains. This made Strength furious. _(What did you do to her!?)_ Strength quickly turning her head back at Dead Master; approaching quickly as her Ogre Arm's dragged along the cement again; making Dead Master back up slightly. _(Hmm, why do you care for her then?)_ Dead Master said as she grinned evily; but still kept backing up. _(Tell me..)_ Strength said as her menacing emotions were coming upon her; when she faced Insane Black Rock Shooter. _(I said tell me, damnit!)_ Strength was getting impatient, as her eyes were getting swollen with anger.

 _/BRS' POV\_

My body hurts.. it hurts. I can't even escape from these chains. Sure, I could escape regularly in the past.. But now.. We're growing older, it's getting harder to move.. Ever since my counterpart, Mato, had feelings towards Yuu.. I started growing feelings for Strength. It was not good at all. I loved Dead Master at first.. but now.. My counterpart is the doing of this! I..I love Strength; no matter what. It may seem like an odd pairing; but I don't care.

 _/Third person POV\_

Strength readied to attack Dead Master again; by punching her to the ground with her Ogre Arms.. but instead was greeted with chains by Dead Master. _(Let me go, you bitch!)_ Strength said as her anger was getting unleashed very quickly; making her just groan with impatience.

 _(I will most likely kill you..)_ Strength said as she just growled at Dead; making the sadist just grin. _(Two toys added to my collection.. but I like my first toy better.)_ Dead said as she licked her fingertips; making Strength just shiver at that movement. _(We'll have loads of fun, shall we~?)_ Dead said as she just grinned menacingly; as she approached Strength. _(First off.. let's remove this stupid weapon of yours.)_ Dead said as she removed the Ogre Arms from Strength; a small whimper leaving Strengths' lips.

 _(Ahaha.. it hurts; doesn't it?)_ Dead said as she just grinned. _(These are your arms after all.. but you have human arms underneath them too.)_ Dead said as the Ogre Arms fallen from the grasp of her human arms; making Strength just hiss at her.

 _(Behave, or little kittens like you won't get any treat.)_ Dead acted hurt; as she just made small red streaks on Strengths' cheek, making her close her eyes in pain.

…

 _('Let her go..')  
('LET HER GO.')  
('I SAID LET HER GO!')  
.._

 _(LET GO OF HER, DAMNIT!)_ Rock said as her voice was a screaming one; making Dead's eyes widen. _(Rock?)_ Dead said as she approached the screaming girl; putting her palm on her cheek. _(What's wrong, my dear?)_ Dead tried to act innocent; but then was greeted with another scream. _(I SAID LET HER GO!)_ Rock said as she broke the chains with her fist as her left eye went into blue flames. Deads' eyes widened as she backed up slightly; seeing that Black Rock Shooter was about to go insane..

 _(If you ever.. EVER.. come near me..)_

 _(..or Strength..)  
_

 _(I WILL KILL YOU!)_

Black Rock Shooter said; as a purple light went over her.. This was no game anymore.

Dead Master.. was about to get killed big time.

But.. what is happening in the human world?  
How were Mato and Yuu?  
How is Yomi feeling?  
Where are Yomi and Kagari going?  
And how will this end?  
We'll find out.. _soon enough_.


	5. Black Rock Shooter - Intense Lust

This is a **Yuri.  
** This is a _cute_ **Yuri.**

This chapter contains _fluff_ , and _violence_.  
You have been **warned.**

If you can't handle cuteness; back away now.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ohh man, that fight between DM and STR.. That was intense; but.. IBRS is in town now. XD  
I wonder what'll happen, but oh well! Cliffhangers!

 **DISCLAIMER 2:** Anyways, enjoy! :D

* * *

Classes ended; Yomi was meeting somewhere with Kagari.. while Mato and Yuu's basketball tournament was under way!

Mato was humming to herself cheerfully; walking down the school corridors to meet up with Yuu. Surprisingly enough; nobody was in her way. The students were just murmuring, gossiping, every-daily-life of middle school.

Mato is in 8th grade; almost going to high school. The years went by extremely quickly; as though nothing ever even changed. The thoughts of Mato being with Yuu and Yomi were nostalgic; mostly Yuu though.

As she was not aware of her surroundings; she was stumbling upon gossiping by other students. They were the popular ones besides Kagari who became popular within a day. The students were gossiping; and were making Mato eavesdrop.

"Did you hear?" One of the popular girls asked that had dark brunette hair with green eyes.  
"Hear what?" Another popular girl said as she had a curious tone; looking similar to the girl with green eyes but having yellow instead.

"Yuu Koutari is dating someone." One of the girls snickered; as though Yuu was already talking about Mato.

' _The gossiping never gets old..'_ Mato thought to herself as she was about to go to the basketball tournament; she heard something she did NOT want to hear.

"I bet you anything.. she's two-timing her loved one." The girl that snickered said that; making Mato's eyes widen. _'Yuu.. Two-timing?'_ Mato said as tears were swelling up; but then shrugged it off. _'It's gossip after all.. nothing can happen.. right?'_ Mato thought to herself; worry was overcoming her emotions as she stepped out to the girls.

The girls that were just laughing and snickering looked at Mato with nothing but a blank expression. "Yuu wouldn't do that!" Mato said as her voice went into a higher-pitched one. "She.. she would never, you don't know her!" Mato's hands clenched up as tears were going down her pale cheeks. "You.. you don't know the real world, you.. all of you are just whores!" Mato said; unexpected from her mouth. She didn't mean to _say_ that! Quickly; she covered her mouth as her eyes widened. Sure they are whores and all, but.. _still_!

"What did you just call _us_?" The girl with the green eyes said, as she approached Mato with a clenched face. Mato backed up slightly. She didn't want to fight right now! She had a basketball tournament!

"I-I—" Mato couldn't speak Her voice was stuttering; as she hit a locker behind her. The girl with green eyes was most likely a high school student, due that middle-schoolers and high-schoolers were supposed to be in the same class in Mato's town.

"You bitch." The girl said as she lifted Mato's shirt up above the ground; making Mato whimper. Mato would fight back! But.. she couldn't. She was too hurt after the gossiping; making her heart just weak and not wanting to fight.

The green-eyed girl then started to punch her stomach, making the black-haired girl groan with pain. Her face was sweating, and she was sensitive. The brunette then punched her face of like when Insane Black Rock Shooter punched her, but allot weaker.

"Y—You've got nerve.." Mato said as she grabbed the girls' wrist; making her just grin. "You are a different one." She said as she dropped Mato the floor; as she just kicked her in the head.

Mato wasn't used to bullying, at all. She hated to be bullied especially since she only cares about her friends first.. nobody else.

Before the brunette could kick Mato again; a smaller brunette with brown-dulled eyes grabbed the green-eyed girls' arm.

"What do you wan—" Before the girl could speak; the brown-eyed girl punched her in the face. The brunette was shocked; feeling some liquid trickle down her nose. She was bleeding from the punch. "You little runt!" The highschooler said as she tried to kick her in the stomach; but failing miserably as the brown-eyed girl grabbed her leg; twisting it. A huge groan left the green-eyed girls' mouth; and then dropping her to the ground.

"If you ever hurt Mato again.. I'll surely hurt you and injure you even more than now." The girl that said that and did all of that fighting was no other than Yuu Koutari; Matos' _girlfriend_.

"Huuughh.." The green-eyed girl said; holding her leg as the two other girls approached the injured high-schooler trying to help her up.

As soon as Yuu stopped staring at the injured girl; she went to the most injured girl on the floor and then quickly hugged her. "I'm so sorry!" Yuu said as she was hugging Mato tightly; her face with a light blush. "W..why are you apologizing?" Mato said as she did a laugh in her normal tone of hers; even in bad situations.

"M..mato." Yuu said as tears were swelling up. "I was so worried.. you were never late for basketball.. especially the _tournament_!" Yuu said as she was feeling sorrowful; her voice breaking. "I'm sorry for not being there by your side.." "I-I—" Yuu's voice was breaking; but then was repaired by a kiss from the injured Mato. It was a wet kiss due to the sweat from the punching; but it was passionate enough to make sure that Mato forgave Yuu.

Mato separated her lips from the crying Yuu; as the black-haired girl used her thumb to wipe away the tears. "It isn't your fault.. you saved me." Mato said putting on a cheesy grin. This was making Yuu's heart pound like.. a girl wielding giant arms and then crashing onto a floor!

And her stomach? It felt like a fire going inside with butterflies flying everywhere.. Mato surely knew how to make her feel like this; even though she wasn't trying.

Yuu grabbed Mato's hand that was wiping away the tears and intertwined her hands with the black-haired girl; kissing her forehead. "I love you; so much Mato." Yuu said as her blush deepened to a normal color; as Mato just kissed her lips again but a _quick_ one. "I love you too, Yuu.. and I mean it." Mato said as her body still hurt. She couldn't play in the basketball tournament like this.. She was furious!

"Mato.. you do know that you can't play in the basketball tournament injured like this; right?" Yuu said as she went into her character-voice again; having a bright brown color in her eyes that had a sparkle in it. This made Mato's heart skip a beat; but she had to speak. "But c'mon! I have to!" Mato whined as her face had mini bruises due to the punching, bruise marks on her stomach too.

"The answer is _no_ , and that's that." Yuu said as her voice sounded demanding, serious, she was scary when she was serious. Mato gulped as she just nodded her head in agreement; making Yuu turn back into the cheerful girl she knew.

Honestly though, it worried Mato that Yuu was worried about her. For sure, those are what friends are for.. but since they're _lovers_ now, Mato was just scared of an unknown thought.. The thought of Mato thinking of Yuu as her _lover_ made her blush a deep scarlet.

"Okay.. either you need help getting up, or I'm going to have to carry you like bridal style." Yuu said in a cheesy tone. This was enough to make Mato switch back to reality. "Being carried bridal style is enough embarrassment.. y'know?" Mato said as she just laughed; Yuu doing the same. "I wouldn't mind doing that in the future though." The brunette said as she scratched her burning cheeks, quickly shaking her head out of thought.

"Come on then, you're going to the locker room for our team." Yuu said as she got up; putting a hand near Mato's face as the black-haired girl grabbed her hand with a groan of pain. "After the our first match in the tournament, I'll patch the wounds up.. okay?" Yuu had a caring voice, a sweet voice like fresh honey from a honeybee hive. It just made Mato's heart burn with a blue flame, making her just smile.

"Okay.. that's fine." Mato said as she got up; another groan escaping her lips. The pain was hurting her due that Mato was sensitive after all. Yuu just kissed her cheek to just make her shiver. "Come on then." The brunette said as she put Mato's arm around Yuu's neck, and then helping Mato towards the team locker room. The basketball team preparing for the 1st tournament of the entire year was greeted with an injured Mato; limping by support of Yuu Koutari.

"Oh geez, what happened?" One of the basketball teammates said as people began murmuring; until their Sempai Arata Kohata came in.

"Mato!" Arata said as she fell to her knees. "Our star has fallen!" She tried to act dramatic; which was _very_ out of character but Yuu and Mato just laughed. "I—I'm fine, Sempai." Mato said as she just remained calm; trying to reassure the basketball coach that she was alright. "Okay.. but seriously though, what the hell happened?" Arata said with a curious tone; crossing her arms.

* * *

 _ **After a long explaining story later..**_

* * *

"Those bitches!" Arata said as the other students just gasped at the story. Mato didn't tell about the gossiping about Yuu though.. so she made an excuse that they were talking bad about some students that didn't do anything wrong.

"Well then.. you're resting here!" Arata said proudly; even though Mato and Yuu were deciding on that.. they just sighed but laughed. "Yuu, you're going to be our star for this first match!" Arata said once more as she fist-pumped into the air. "Don't disappoint me!" The basketball coach said as she was marching out to the court in the basketball area. "Get changed, we're about to start soon!" The coach said again with a loud voice.

The other basketball team members started changing into their basketball uniforms. Yuu took an risk, by looking back and forth. Nobody was watching them. Mato was rubbing her head from the pain due that the foot that planted into her forehead hurt her extremely badly.

"Ouch.." Mato said as she opened her eyes slightly; she was greeted with a kiss from Yuu. Maybe just like a good-bye one before she came back. The brunette tried to not hurt the black-haired girl; as she embraced the blue-eyed girl slightly as they were pulled closer to each other.

Yuu took a step forward into their kiss; by biting Mato's upper lip. Shocked pleasures formed inside Mato; having a small and slightly muffled moan due to the kiss that opened her mouth unexpectedly.

Yuu took the opportunity again; as she swiftly let her tongue inside Mato's mouth, exploring what that tongue of hers can find into Mato's mouth. This was making the black-haired girl sweat, a blushed face, and having a dampened area of where her underwear was at.

Yuu separated her mouth from the black-haired girl; a string of saliva was connecting their mouths but then separated with gulping and breathing breathes. "I'll be back soon, okay?" The brunette said with a smile, as she just kissed the panting black-haired girls' burning red cheek.

"Don't get hurt.. alright?" Mato said as her smile turned into a concerned one; a worrying tone. Yuu just smiled as she kissed Mato's forehead. "Trust me, I won't get hurt.." Yuu said as she got up with a blush; changing into her basketball uniform immediately.

…

….

The squeaking of sneakers were heard onto the basketball court; ringing into Mato's ears. She was still thinking about the kiss; and having a lewd mind too! This was not good for Mato.. due that she never had these sort of thoughts before.

"..Screw it." Mato murmured to herself; as she put her hand into her skirt and underneath her underwear; fingering herself. Sure it wasn't enough pleasure.. but she thought of Yuu kissing herself like that; with a blushed face and little mini tiny moans were escaping her mouth.

She stopped after a couple of minutes; some liquid was seen onto Mato's fingers as she just tried to rub it somewhere but not noticeable.

This was going to be one hell of a ride, thinking about Yuu in lewd thoughts..  
Perhaps.. her counterpart, Black Rock Shooter, was doing something to cause these feelings to increase.


	6. Author's Note

Okay guys.. I have decided on something.

If you want to see more chapters of this fanfiction, please tell me in the reviews.

It feels like nobody is reading my stuff; but you're just passing by and reading them.

Most fanfiction-writers experience this too, but c'mon..

I want to know if I can improve anything!

Okay.. this is Blackie going out~

 **~LexBlackieRockieShooter~**


End file.
